Angels, Demons and the Boy with No Heart
by Defiance of Fate
Summary: Roxas and Ventus are the children of an Angel and a Demon, when they're sixteenth birthday comes the begin to change and a man in black comes to collect on an old promise. When Sora protects Roxas he loses his heart in the process and For Roxas it turns into a journey to find Sora's heart, reunite with Ventus and maybe more on the way...


How did it come to this? How did all of this happen in such a short time? These are the questions I constantly ask myself…

Sora lays in the corner of the cave we occupied asleep like nothing's changed but it's not Sora anymore, he may say he's Sora as well as a lot of other crap but it's not him… and I'm to blame for all of it, it's because of me he lost his heart…

Earlier today is when it all started, the morning of my birthday it seems like it's been a lifetime since then. I headed for school with Ventus, my twin brother like any other weekday morning. We talked and we laughed the whole walk to school, he and I are close… or should I say were close.

We arrived at our school 'Destiny High' and entered through the gates to be greeted by Ven's friends Terra and Aqua. I don't have many friends so I stuck around with them. They talked with each other but I just stood there and pretended to be a part of the conversation, the bell rang and we all went our separate ways to class.

As I sat down in my chair arms were wrapped around me and the singing of "Happy Birthday' commenced, I can't say I didn't see that one coming, especially from Sora.

Sora's probably the closest thing I have to a friend, we don't hang out or anything but he's there for pretty much all of my classes and he's always there to talk to. I remember the time he found out when my birthday was. He told me he'd keep singing 'Happy Birthday' until I either told him or he sang it on the right day. That was three months ago so I'm glad I told him when he asked.

The rest of the day went by in a flash; it wasn't until last period which was P.E when things took a turn for the worst. We had combat training and I was paired up against Ventus, Sora watched from the sidelines in anticipation and Aqua and Terra were in another corner of the auditorium in the twelfth grade's area.

In P.E Ventus and I were usually put together as he and I are the only match for each other, I didn't understand why we excelled against the rest of the school until that moment, the moment everything changed.

We got into position and readied our practise blades, Ven holding his backhand like he always does, and we run at each other. As our blades meet in collision a blast pushed us both back, that's where Ven and I changed and that's when the man in black showed up.

When the light cleared Ventus was standing in front of me, his shirt and his shoes were gone and on the top right corner of his chest was a glowing light blue symbol or rune. I had looked down at my chest and seen that I too had a mark, one glowing red. I had been alarmed when it happened but I won't go into detail, I don't deserve sympathy.

The man in black showed up in the middle of our gaze at each other shortly after and started to clap. He explained what was going on and shortly after that's when it happened…

Ven and I never knew our parents; we were raised in an orphanage. Our parents weren't human. Our mother was an angel and our father was a demon, I hadn't believed it at first but now I know it is the truth. The mark on our chest showed what we are, Ven's the angel and I'm the demon. The man had come for me; he wished to use me as a weapon because I have a lot of darkness in my heart. He raised a weapon at me, shaped like a key with a black blade and a red hand guard. It would release my heart from my body so he could take it but then Sora ran in front of me before it struck me and it got him instead. That's how Sora lost his heart…

I ran away after that, taking Sora with me and as for Ven's welfare, I am unsure. He would have run too probably, afraid of what could happen if he stayed. I need to find him so I know that he's safe. Next to my mark came another one not so long ago so that would mean this is just the beginning…


End file.
